


How Bilbo Met Samwise Gamgee

by oneringtorulethem



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mentors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneringtorulethem/pseuds/oneringtorulethem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo has kept to himself since his return to the Shire. A young hobbit and a failed prank changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah good afternoon Mr. Bilbo!” Bilbo looked up to see Hamfast kneeling in the little garden at the front of 3 Bagshot Row and gave a little wave, making the split second decision to step over to the gate.

“Good afternoon Hamfast, how are you?” The hobbit shrugged, leaning back on his heels and tipping back his hat.

“Oh as well as can be expected with this heat Mr. Bilbo, sir. I’ve not been able to find a moment’s rest since it got this hot.”

“Well, hopefully we’ll get a good thunderstorm to break it up.” Bilbo nodded, “And, um, how are the young ones?”

The Gaffer smiled, like any Hobbit he enjoyed talking about his numerous children. “Well, you know Mr. Bilbo, my eldest, Hamson is showing real promise in his piglet this year and I think he’ll at least make top ten at the fair.”

Bilbo smiled politely as Hamfast went on and on, spending at least two minutes to talk about each of his six children, until eventually Hamfast concluded,  
“But I wouldn’t want to bother you Mr. Bilbo, I shan’t keep you in this heat if you’re off to get lunch.”

Bilbo nodded enthusiastically, eager to be free, “Yes, I’m off to the market. Nice to chat with you and all, good afternoon!”

A day just about like any other, Bilbo went to market, got his lunch and was sitting on a bench outside Bag End by two o’clock.

He was suitably full, and had just closed his eyes for an afternoon kip when he began to hear frantic whispering.

“Don’t make me, Griffo, it’s not fair!”

“You got dared, Sam, you’ve gotta do it or you can’t play with us!”

Bilbo squinted through half shut eyes, making out about four young hobbits crouched at the bottom of the path just through his half shut gate.

“You gotta do it.”

The smallest one of the bunch got up and crept slowly through the gate, glancing back frequently at his giggling cohorts until he was nearly in front of Bilbo.

Bilbo was curious to see what the small child would do but at that moment the three other children leapt up, shrieking and laughing as they abandoned their playmate and ran down the lane.

The look of horror on the young Hobbit’s face would have made Bilbo laugh if he was a crueler Hobbit, but the horror quickly turned to fear and the boy looked like he was about to burst into tears.

“Please don’t hurt me Mr. Bilbo!”

Bilbo tilted his head and considered the young hobbit. “And why would I do that?”

He seemed startled, shuffling his feet and shrugging. “I dunno.”

“What’s your name?” Bilbo queried, and he worried briefly at how fast the colour drained from the boy’s face.

“Samwise Gamgee, sir, please don’t tell my Pa I was bugging you! I’ll never come back, I swear!”

“Ah, Hamfast’s youngest boy.” Bilbo looked at him for a moment more until he heard the loud grumbling of a young Hobbit stomach. He chuckled, and stood up to stretch before making eye contact with Sam. “How about you come in and get some tea with me? I’ve got some good fresh cheese biscuits that are just waiting for someone to eat them.”

Sam’s eyes lit up at the mention of cheese biscuits but when Bilbo began to lead the way into Bag End, he stopped, cautiously squinting in.

“It’s perfectly safe, Sam.” Bilbo laughed, and left the young Hobbit to stand in the doorway while he continued into the kitchen.

Eventually the door clicked shut and the small Hobbit made an appearance in the doorway.

“Have a seat, Samwise. I like to take my tea in the kitchen. I’ve got cheese biscuits, and some banana bread and a little bit of raspberries and cream. How’s that sound?”

Sam vigorously nods, but after a few seconds, “Mr. Bilbo? Where’s all your treasure?”

Bilbo smiled as he finished laying out the spread, cutting an especially thick slice of banana bread for Sam’s plate. Sam very carefully applied butter to his banana bread, tongue sticking out of his mouth but eyes trained on Bilbo who replied,

“Is that why your friends sent you here? To burgle me?” Bilbo made an exaggerated shocked face and Sam giggled.

“No!” He shoved a big chunk of banana bread in his mouth, and around it explained, “Filibert dared me to go to your front door and pick one of your daffodils.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow at the rather mundane dare but Sam hurried to say, “Pearl said since I’d been dared I had to do it or else they wouldn’t let me play with me anymore. But then they ran off anyway.” His little brows furrowed, and he sniffled a bit as he shoved the rest of the bread slice in his mouth.

Bilbo will later admit he panicked, as he rushed out, “Did you know I was once a burglar?”

Sam stares, mouth hanging open around half chewed banana bread, and Bilbo winced.

“Is that what you did on your adventure?”

“Yes, as it was. That was my adventure.” Bilbo settled into his seat, pouring himself tea and milk for Sam, wondering if perhaps Sam will drop it.

Of course, Sam was a young and curious hobbit, and Bilbo knew that it was unlikely to be that easy.

“What did you do? Did you steal something?” Sam’s eyes get wider, if it’s possible, and he whispered, “Were there _elves_?”

Bilbo could feel himself softening at the wistful note to the boy’s voice and he tapped his foot a few times, eyes distant as he thought of the early draft that sat on the desk in his study. He’d not told anyone any real details since he’d been home and his unwillingness had ended the stream of visitors when he had first returned.

He remembered well how ardently he had desired an adventure as a child, and he could recognize that same desire in Sam, who was still eagerly awaiting his response.

“How about,” And Bilbo surprised himself as he spoke, “How about we finish up our tea and then we go sit in the sitting room and I tell you a little about my adventure?”


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo startles awake to the sound of knocking on his door, mind fuzzy as he stares down at the warm Hobbit child on his lap. He remembers sitting down, Sam sitting at his feet and listening wide eyed to the _heavily edited_ version of his foray into the Goblin kingdom. His new version had much less of his own fear and panic in it.

After that, Bilbo had invited Sam up into the chair and shown him one of the books he’d written on his time with the elves, complete with sketches and stories Elrond had shared with him. They must have drifted off, and he has no idea what time it is.

The knocking began again at the door, and Bilbo slid out from underneath the sleeping Hobbit child to go answer it.

Unsurprisingly, it is a rather abashed looking Hamfast, who twisted his hat between his hands.

“Ah, good evening Mr. Bilbo. I hate to bother you, I really do, but… Sam missed his supper and so I went ‘round the Bolger’s house and found Ruby Bolger in tears. Apparently her brother dared Samwise to pick one of your flowers and they ran off and she was worried,” Hamfast coughed, “Well, she was worried that you’d gone ahead and eaten him.”

Bilbo laughed at the absurdity of it, and Hamfast smiled nervously until Bilbo blushed, realizing he was looking about as mad as everyone expected him to be.

“Oh no. He’s here, Hamfast, I’m sorry. I invited him in for tea and then I was telling him some stories.” Bilbo looked down, realized Hamfast was still standing in the doorway and jumped sideways out of the way. “Come in, Hamfast, I’ll go fetch him, but did you want any late night snacks?”

Hamfast began vigorously wiping his feet on the outside mat and shook his head. “No thank you Mr. Bilbo, I ought to be bringing the young one home to Bell, she’s been right worried.”

Bilbo nodded, speeding back to the young Hobbit and waking him up to be delivered warm and sleepy to his father.

“Papa.” Samwise muttered as he caught sight of Hamfast, and waited, hands up, until Hamfast swung him up and over his shoulder.

Bilbo smiled awkwardly, and then down at the book in his hands. “Oh, Hamfast! Do you think Sam would like to borrow this book?”

Hamfast shook his head. “No thank you, Mr. Bilbo. Wouldn’t want to take one of your books. And it’s not like it’ll do this one much good.” Hamfast bounced Sam a little, who murmured and tucked his face deeper into Hamfast’s neck. “Boy hasn’t had any lessons, he couldn’t read a word. But good evening, Mr. Bilbo, I hope he didn’t bother you too much.”

Bilbo is embarrassed as he bids them farewell, Hamfast humming as he makes his way out the gate.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine that the Shire is very safe and Hobbits are known to take in any stray Hobbit child and bring them in at mealtimes to ensure they actually get a decent meal in. Since they’re all practically related anyway, you may have your child come home for bed who hasn't eaten a single meal at home all day.  
> I think one more chapter, maybe two before I round this off.


End file.
